seer series chapter 1 see me
by seer247
Summary: olivia is a girl who can see more than what meets the eye


Chapter 1

Goblin king goblin king

Olivia was just like any other typical teenage girl, standing about 5'2 a little chunky , thick grape colored frame glasses pushed up to her eyes complimented by a movie star quality nose as she was told. Yes Olivia would have been like any other girl if it not for her eyes. Olivia's eyes were very unique they changed day after day once blue then green it was even once said they were gray. today if you asked her she might say starting on the outside there was blue like the ocean after a storm calmly leading in to a emerald green show casing a gold rim around the she sat there that night staring at the computer screen she had no idea how much more they were capable of.

She sighed dismounting the fold up medal chair and dragging her feat to create at static flow to eliminate boredom still it didn't. sighing again flipping the cream colored light switch from on to off ripping to the side of the room to plug in the glamorous black speakers on the floor. if this was going to be as good as she was expecting she needed hd true hd the closes thing she had to real life, real adventure outside of this town this corny abbess. adventure was her escape from reality tonight and tonight her destination was the labyrinth.

her fingers slid to the mouse tracing its arrow hastily to the full screen button once the screen shadowed black she pressed the little red play button resting herself back to the sound of David Bowie before becoming magically draw into the world of Jim Henson's the labyrinth

An hour or so went by her finding that with every minute she became more and more taken into the old classic of dizzying sets wild goblins and black chickens. Her fascination deepened as she focused on one particular character of the movie the goblin king. his blond hair spouted with colors and his eyes shown passion egression and love though they were somewhat used to being dined by his love interest Sarah and care for her brother the movie neared its end so did the time limit of her waking hours.

What?!Where's part 11 that's impossible where's the end? You can't have all the parts and not the end! She yelled at hopeless computer and rapidly searching clicking the search button for some kind of ending a fan bud a spoiler something?!

Suddenly the dogs started barking madly clawing at their cage she could hear the sound from the office.

No no no! They can't be home yet! She looked at the clock fingers flying wildly desperately trying to shut down the computer cursing as the office door slammed open.

Olivia! What are you still doing up? Her dad smelled of wine he look very particularly drunk tonight she knew she was in for it bad. Its 10 tell midnight you were supposed to be asleep 2 hours ago now get your ass to bead!

She sized down shutting off the computer grabbing her shoes in the made panic she didn't even wait for the light to go red.

go he screamed

trying not to show fear she sized down the best she could squeezing herself through the narrow hallway past her father on the first oak door she turned to knob tightly to the crisp air of the open room cowering to the corner of the dresser, Clumsily she shut it hard harder then she should have sending her catapulting against the dresser at her dads instant access.

Don't ever disobey your curfew again do you understand me.

y-y-yes-sir she replied shakily obvious she was holding back tears.

Get to bead now no TV next time I'm goanna beat your ass! With those final words he stumbled drunkenly out of her room slamming the door behind him leaving her alone in the dark.

She hold her breath until her father and step mother were cozily in there bed still sipping wine from the restaurant once the light went out under the door she creped slowly into her creaking red bunk bed avoiding to much sound to awake her father from the next room she let her breath out avoiding the creaks and slid back into the folds of the winter comforter listening to the small silent night.

The tears started out small dripping uncontrollably from her, exploding jar of emotion then they welled becoming bigger and bigger until they soaked the entire pillow. This was when the depression set in the cursing at god for everything he had done the threatening ideals of handing and stabbing of blood….her blood

Soon she regained her self slapping that thought away with the blanket she had begun to bite down on to hollow her screams. slowly she lowered it the sour taste of fabric still engraved in her mouth these would be her final thoughts for the night she had to make them count usually it was a love poem but that's not what she recited it didn't even come to mind.

I hate it here I hate myself i hate everyone I hate everything! that was true in fact she was a cold girl outside of time alone little did she let herself in hardly letting empathy shine through no one had shown her empathy in her time why should she show it to them?

She tossed her hair violently trying to erase the fallen memory and scramble back to earth back to sanity her mind spun though hard and sharp it was hard to catch anything that would bring you back to earth that wouldn't cut you.

She slowed finding the sanity in the search the labyrinth the goblin king why did he fascinate her he wasn't even real was he?

she bowed her head over to the floor length mirror finding herself distressed and buried in it in a cold voice she stared herself down I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now.

Nothing happened. the wind slapped against the window outside sending the shrub into mad spasms.

Olivia sighed taking in a blow breath well I guess your prince really doesn't ever come for you. She settled herself under the blankets like a coffin or maybe he does she thought to herself I believe the goblin king is real in believe he will come

Her mind raced unsteadily resting on that on light beam in the storm I believe in the goblin king…..i believe he will come.


End file.
